


Twice Fallen

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Comeplay, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, King of Hell Dean, M/M, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Twice Fallen

“Well, well, well. It looks like someone had fun without me.”

Dean watched Castiel turn at the sound of his voice bouncing off of the cathedral’s high ceilings. 

Dark hair was spiked chaotically, clumped messily with clotted liquid. Red painted his body and clothes, drying rust-colored and brown in some places. It was smeared over his mouth and streaked over his bared chest. 

“I’d apologize, but it’d be a lie.” Castiel’s voice hung over the cooling corpses within the hall. “Besides, they were rather keen on killing me before you were summoned.”

Dean nudged a body with his foot, kicking a stray angel blade away, watching it skitter across the floor and into a pew with a thud. At least twenty has-been vessels of angels were strewn through the cavernous space.

“Rather poetic, really,” Castiel murmured to himself. “When they realized I was stronger than they were, they sought refuge in a House of the Lord. They always forget that I was once an angel as well. Such things do not weaken me as it does those lesser than I.”

Dean sauntered over to Castiel, dragging one lone finger up the center of his chest. 

“I would’ve liked to have been invited. It’s been a very long time since I tasted angel’s blood.” 

Castiel’s eyes grew hooded at the memory Dean’s words bid to rise. Hazy images, memories, of his first handful of decades in hell at the hands of its master torturer. Dean had delighted in teaching Castiel the ways of rending a soul into naught but shreds that begged to be left for dead, for oblivion. 

“I fell twice for you.” Castiel murmured thoughtfully. “Once from heaven and then into hell.”

Dean dragged his thumb into a wound across Castiel’s chest, savoring the drawn-out hiss he was provided with before sucking the digit between his lips. The heady tang of grace was still there, just dimmer, smokier, a different brand from what it had once been. 

Castiel’s lids dropped to half-mast as his eyes flickered black. His lips parted as he watched Dean clean the blood off of his finger. His bare chest heaved, wounds already sealing shut quickly. 

“I remember.” Dean hummed, stalking closer. “You were always chasing after me, obedient to no one other than me. And now look at you…”

Castiel’s eyes slitted with pleasure as Dean shoved his hand into Castiel’s pants. He arched, thrusting his cock into Dean’s waiting hand with a groan.

“Always loyal, such a good, obedient soldier for me. Oh, yes. Look how eager you are for me, always so eager to please…You damned yourself just to please me, didn’t you?” Dean cranked his fist tight around the base of Castiel’s erection, savoring the hiss of pleasure-pain it drew from him.

“Always, Dean. Always for you. Only you.”

Dean smiled, baring sharp white teeth as he shredded Castiel's pants with a casual swipe. His nails caught skin, drawing lines of beaded scarlet as Castiel was bared completely. His lover's eyes still had yet to return to that sooty blue color, the darkness of his twisted, gnarled soul and grace swirling within the pitch color therein. His tongue swiped out, tracking a path through the drying blood around his lips. His eyes kept flicking from Dean's own gaze to the obvious tenting at the front of the demon king's pants. 

"Look at you, so eager. So needy. Tell me, Castiel, who do you worship now?" Dean watched Castiel's breath hitch, his chest's rhythm quicken. 

"You, Dean. I only want to serve you. To worship you. To please you. Let me."

As if Dean could ever deny Castiel. Well...He could, but, all that was in good fun. It caused Dean endless amusement to watch Castiel devolve into a helplessly needy, begging mess of lust and pleasured pain. That he would save for a little later. His sinful seraph needed a reward for slaying so many angels today.

Dean nodded, still grinning. 

"Go ahead, Castiel. Show me how you worship your new God."

Castiel dropped to his knees, his cock already hard and leaking as he clawed through Dean's pants. The material fluttered to the floor as Dean shrugged his shirts off. Castiel let out a heady hum when he nuzzled Dean's erection, leaving a streak of blood down one side. He lapped the stripe up before opening his lips and taking Dean into his mouth.

Dean raked his nails over Castiel's scalp, feeling his cock bump the back of the demon's throat. Castiel sucked, cheeks hollowing as his eyes flitted up to meet Dean's

"Open yourself up, Cas. Wanna feel you wrapped 'round my dick. Keep sucking, yeah, you like my dick in your mouth, don't you? I thought so."

Castiel  lifted one hand to his still-healing chest, fingers swiping through the mess of blood before reaching back and between his legs. He repeated the process a few times before Dean fully realized just what his demon was doing.

"You kinky little shit." Dean groaned. The thought of Castiel using his own vessel's blood to slick his fingers and ease his hole open had Dean's cock twitching. The temptation to cease all activity and bury his mouth where Cas' fingers played looped through his mind before he filed it away for another time. 

Castiel moaned around Dean's cock. The wet, filthy noises increased when Dean grasped Cas' head in his hand and thrust his hips forward in quick snapping motions. After a few moments, Dean pulled back. Cas let out a hungry, irritated sound and attempted to follow.

"You like my cock that much, huh?" Dean slapped his erection against Castiel's lips and cheek before backing away again when Cas almost captured him with his mouth. "Ah, ah. Stay."

Dean strode over to one of the pews, seating himself on the stained velvet cushions and draping his arms over the back. When he was comfortable, he nodded for Castiel to join him. The demon was in his lap in a blink, straddling his hips. Blood and pre-come slicked the skin between Castiel's legs. His hole fluttered, still open from his own fingers. 

"Ride me, Castiel." Dean murmured the demand into the skin of Cas' throat, letting his teeth skim the soft surface.

Castiel took Dean in hand, moaning when the head of Dean's dick pushed at his hole. As soon as he felt the tight ring of muscle give enough, Dean snapped his hips up, listening to the loud cry Castiel let out. 

Then, Castiel was riding him with abandon. His head tossed and lolled as his chest heaved. His cock bobbed between their bodies, near purple and swollen. The length shone, slicked with pre-come that bubbled from the tip. 

Dean watched himself slide in and out of Cas, watched how his length emerged reddened from the remaining blood before getting swallowed right back up. Their noises echoed through the cathedral. The sloppy wet sounds mixing with their intermingled moans and ragged, wrecked cries and gasps. The scent of blood and sex hung in the air, faintly tinged with the bite of sulfur. The sightless eyes of the angels watched the spectacle the two demons presented, flat and graying as their bodies cooled in widening pools of crimson. 

"Come for me, Cas. Wanna feel you come around my cock. Be a good little whore and come for me." Dean snarled the words against his lover's throat, the points of his teeth drawing blood.

With a deafening, ear-ringing shout, Castiel came. His cock jumped, spurting white over Dean's belly and his. He tightened inexplicably around Dean, clenching with the waves of his orgasm. The column of his throat worked as Dean thrust up into that tight heat. 

Then, Dean's head was kicking back and Castiel was moaning loudly as Dean filled him. Dean pulled out sharply, grinning viciously at the way Cas whimpered and his hole fluttered emptily around the air. 

Cas let out another cry when Dean lapped at his hole, fingers digging into his skin as he held himself open. The combination of blood and their co-mingled pleasure had Dean groaning aloud as the taste hit his tongue. 

He only pulled away when Cas was keening with his body's over-sensitivity. He nipped at the brand on Castiel's inner thigh, eyes flashing white when the earth began to rumble and lights flashed in the stained-glass windows. The shrill voices of angels split the air as Dean transported them back to hell.

Dean would let the angels have their dead, what was left of them anyway. After all, he had the one angel he wanted.


End file.
